<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Camp to Themselves by Swani</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26279395">Camp to Themselves</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swani/pseuds/Swani'>Swani</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A little, F/F, Kyoshi and Rangi going at it, Kyoshi likes to tease, Mutual praising, PWP, Rangi likes a show, Rangi likes it rough, Some Plot, Switches, There's smut and emotional support</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:40:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26279395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swani/pseuds/Swani</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a heartfelt conversation and meal, Kyoshi and Rangi end up with the whole camp to themselves. They take full advantage of the opportunity.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>258</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Camp to Themselves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kyoshi sat on the edge of the ridge overlooking the ocean and watched the sunset. The Flying Opera Company had stopped to make camp near a beach in the eastern Earth Kingdom. Kyoshi had received a letter from a small village having issues with a, particularly ornery spirit. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The villagers were in the process of cutting down the trees where the spirit made its home in preparation for the coming winter months. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>With the grating assistance of Kuruk, Kyoshi was able to calm it down and work out an arrangement. The humans could have a few more trees if they left offerings of various desserts. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kyoshi never anticipated the spirit having a sweet tooth, but it made her job easier. She didn’t even realize some spirits could eat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She’d be lying if she said that working with the spirits didn’t make her uneasy. Yangchen and Kuruk had spent the last few years coaching her on how to not make the mistakes they had in that regard, but many spirits were still so angry that there was significant pressure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The stew is almost ready.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kyoshi jumped and turned to see amused bronze eyes staring back at her. Rangi had a soft step and, after 5 years with the Flying Opera Company, had become a master of stealth. The firebender could step into the shadows, and she was gone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You startled me,” Kyoshi grumbled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Believe it or not, I didn’t mean to,” The firebender said with a chuckle. Rangi sat next to Kyoshi and let her feet hang over the ridge. “You did well today. All parties seemed satisfied and the only bloodshed was Wong smacking his face on a tree branch.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And that wasn’t my fault,” the Avatar replied with a smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rangi slipped her hand into Kyoshi’s and brought it to her mouth. She placed soft kisses on the fractal scarring.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But something is still bothering you,” Rangi said softly. It wasn’t a question. Rangi always knew when something was bothering her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kyoshi cupped Rangi’s face with her hand and traced her cheekbone with her thumb. She leaned in and gave the firebender a chaste kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s nothing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kyoshi.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She sighed, she should have learned by now, that there’s no keeping anything from Rangi. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Whenever I have to handle situations that are a result of one of my previous lives, I start to worry about what type of messes I’m going to leave behind,” She said, moving her hand away from Rangi’s face. “How will I explain my actions to the next Avatar?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’ll tell them the truth,” Rangi said. “You’ll be honest about why you made the decisions you did and what led you to them. You’ll make bad calls or something you think you’re doing right will have negative consequences in the future. That’s just how life is, but you’ll learn from your past lives and do what you can. That’s all you can do, Kyoshi.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sometimes I wish I could just go back to when my life wasn’t so complicated,” Kyoshi said wistfully. “It was easier being a servant. Some days my biggest concern was whether there was going to be time to grab a bowl of <em>jook </em>in the morning. Do you ever think back to those days?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sometimes,” Rangi admitted as she watched the sun sink over the horizon. “I agree things were easier back then, but easier isn’t always better. There was this tall servant girl that annoyed me to no end.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh?” Kyoshi asked with an amused smile. “She sounds dreadful.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She was. She was so meek, far too forgiving, and let people walk all over her,” Rangi said, feigning exasperation. “I wanted to smack sense into her and tell her she was worth more than she gave herself credit for and that wasn’t even the worst part.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And what was that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The fact that I wanted to do little more than kiss her senseless most times we were near each other,” Rangi said, bumping Kyoshi’s shoulder with her own. “But I didn’t think she’d ever want me.”<br/><br/>“And now?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rangi turned towards Kyoshi and tucked errant strands of hair behind her ear before cupping her face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And now I can kiss her senseless whenever I want.” Rangi leaned in and kissed Kyoshi softly and sweetly. “So, as I said, easier isn’t always better. I’d take our worst day out here, together, then any day back then. I spent too many nights staring at the ceiling thinking about you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kyoshi pressed a kiss to Rangi’s forehead. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“FOOD’S READY!” Wong bellowed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come on,” the firebender said standing. “You need to eat.” </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“That was actually good,” Kirima said, setting her bowl to the side. “That never happens.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That huntress gave me a few pounds of fresh meat as a thank you and I bought some vegetables on our way out of town,” Wong explained. “It all cooked up nicely.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We should help out these tiny villages more often,” the waterbender said stretching. “Hey, Topknot, pass the wineskin when you’re done.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rangi took a swig of wine before handing it to Kirima. Kyoshi finished the last of her stew and set her bowl to the side. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think Kirima is onto something, we should find more of these villages. Especially if they’ll compensate us with fresh food.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wong stood and stretched. He ran his fingers through his hair and brushed off his pants.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, ladies, do I look presentable?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No more than usual,” Kyoshi said with a smirk. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where are you off to?” Rangi asked as Wong grabbed his satchel. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He turned and gave them a cheeky smile. “That huntress said if I was back in the village tonight she’d give me...<em> lessons.” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kirima tossed the wineskin to Kyoshi and got on her feet. “Now, isn’t that a coincidence, because that strapping farmhand said the same thing to me.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re going to hike a half-hour to the village for overnight company?” Kyoshi asked incredulously. “Why didn’t you just stay in the village?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wong looked at Kyoshi with confusion. “We always eat dinner together. I’m not missing a meal with my sworn sisters for a roll in the sheets.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And don’t act like you and Topknot wouldn’t hike a half-hour for a roll,” Kirima said, winking at them. “You two enjoy your night. Wong and I will be back...well...sometime tomorrow.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wong and Kirima grinned at each other as Rangi lit their lanterns. They waved their goodbyes to the two women before taking off down the road to the village.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I want to be shocked about this, but I can’t,” Kyoshi said, handing the wineskin to Rangi.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The firebender took a long drink of wine before capping the wineskin and tossing it next to her. Kyoshi stood and began to remove her armor. Rangi, having already taken off her armor before dinner, leaned back on the log behind her and watched. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Enjoying the show?” Kyoshi asked as she let the chainmail fall to the ground with a heavy thud.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So much so that you should keep going,” the firebender said with a sly grin. “We have the whole camp to ourselves. That’s better than hiking for a bed.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Avatar smirked as her hands drifted to the belt of the robe she wore underneath her armor. She opened the robe and slid it down past her shoulders. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rangi bit her lower lip appreciatively, her eyes moving slowly down Kyoshi’s frame.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kyoshi pulled the robe open completely and slid it the rest of the way off, letting it pool on the ground. She stood in front of her firebender in only her undergarments and chest wrap. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bronze eyes flickered with desire as they devoured Kyoshi’s tanned and toned flesh. Kyoshi reached behind her back and pulled her hair free of its bindings. She shook it out and let it hang around her shoulders.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Exactly</em> how Rangi liked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rangi raised her index finger and beckoned to her. The Avatar smirked and straddled Rangi’s lap. The firebender ran the back of her nails ever-so-lightly up Kyoshi’s thighs and grabbed her ass. From there she slipped her hands over her hips and traced them up Kyoshi’s tanned stomach. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her fingertips brushed the bottom of Kyoshi’s chest binding. She lifted her eyes to Kyoshi’s, seeking permission to take it further. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kyoshi was going to nod but decided to tease Rangi instead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She placed her hands on Rangi’s shoulders and rocked her hips forward. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please,” she whispered pleadingly. “Touch me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rangi’s eyes widened at Kyoshi’s wanton display. It stripped away the last of Rangi’s self-control. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She surged up and captured Kyoshi’s lips. She reached up and pulled the pin from her topknot. Kyoshi pulled away so Rangi could shake her hair free. As soon as she did, Kyoshi tangled both of her hands in Rangi’s ink-black hair and kissed her fiercely. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rangi knew that Kyoshi loved her hair and taking out her topknot was their signal that Kyoshi could play with her hair as much as she wanted. The Avatar always took advantage of the opportunity and Rangi loved it when she did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I want you out of this,” Rangi mumbled against the Avatar’s lip. “Take it off or I’ll lose my patience and burn it off.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kyoshi pulled back and helped Rangi remove the chest wrap. Rangi quickly discarded the wrap and her hands cupped Kyoshi’s breasts. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Avatar let out a moan when her lover’s thumbs teased her nipples. Rangi moved a hand to the back of Kyoshi’s neck and pulled her in. She nipped Kyoshi’s neck while her thumb teased her nipple.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kyoshi gasped when Rangi dragged her tongue from her neck to her ear lobe. She nipped the lob the same time she added pressure on Kyoshi’s nipple.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rangi blew steam on her neck and the Avatar shuddered. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kyoshi leaned back and her hands fell on Rangi’s undershirt. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Off, now,” she hissed. “I need to feel you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, ma’am,” Rangi said as she quickly hiked the shirt over her head. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kyoshi’s hands fell on Rangi’s chest wrap and the two worked to get them off as deftly as they could. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Avatar bit her lip while she gazed at Rangi’s bare chest. She and Rangi were intimate frequently, but she <em> never </em> got used to just how beautiful Rangi was. Kyoshi stood suddenly, leaving Rangi flustered, and moved to their packs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She grabbed their oversized bedroll and laid it next to the fire. Rangi grinned as she stood. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She moved fluidly to Kyoshi and her fingertips brushed against Kyoshi’s undergarments.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She arched a perfectly manicured eyebrow and Kyoshi nodded. Rangi grinned as she pushed Kyoshi’s undergarments over her ass and down her legs. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kyoshi kicked out of them and Rangi led her to their bedroll. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lie down,” Rangi said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kyoshi laid back on the bedroll and Rangi straddled her. Rangi dipped her head down and took a nipple into her mouth. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She teased it with her tongue, which elicited a soft moan from Kyoshi. Rangi bit down gently before quickly moving to the Kyoshi’s other nipple. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kyoshi pulled Rangi’s head up and captured her lips in a searing kiss. She raked her nails across Rangi’s back which caused the firebender to moan into the kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With Rangi, the harder the better.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They parted for air and panted heavily. Bronze eyes locked on deep green ones.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kyoshi,” Rangi whispered. “You are breathtakingly beautiful.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rangi brought Kyoshi’s hand to her mouth and kissed it gently. Then again. And again. It was reverent.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kyoshi watched as Rangi’s tongue passed over each scar. The firebender flicked her tongue off of Kyoshi’s fingertip. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kyoshi flushed deeply. Rangi noticed this and smiled gently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re blushing,” she teased.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How can I not when you’re acting like this,” Kyoshi said, the desire built up in her. “You’re treating me like I’m divine.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe I am. I live to serve my Avatar.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Rangi…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kyoshi reached up and pulled Rangi down on top of her. She ran her hands over Rangi’s shoulders and back. Her nails dug in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Even if you weren’t the Avatar, how could I not treat you like this?” Rangi whispered as she nuzzled Kyoshi’s ear. “You’re perfect.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kyoshi ran her fingers down Rangi’s side and cupped her ass. She gasped as Kyoshi slotted their hips together. She felt Rangi’s wetness on her thigh. Kyoshi nipped at her earlobe and licked the shell of her ear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You speak only of me,” Kyoshi whispered. “I’m simply a woman thrust into a position she was wholly unequipped for. If I’m perfect, it’s because you made me perfect.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She raised her thigh and ground Rangi’s hips down, giving her glowing girl more friction. Rangi buried her face into Kyoshi’s neck and moaned as the Avatar squeezed her ass. She rocked her hips and ground herself on Kyoshi’s thigh. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you,” Rangi panted, face still buried in Kyoshi’s neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Avatar smirked. She couldn’t help but feel all-powerful when the proud, unshakeable, firebender came apart under her touch. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you, too,” Kyoshi whispered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rangi pushed herself up and kissed Kyoshi fiercely. It was passionate and bruising.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I need to taste you,” she said and began kissing down Kyoshi’s body. She nipped her breasts as she kissed down the valley between them. She kissed further down and dipped her tongue in Kyoshi’s navel. She grinned to herself when her Avatar gasped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Her </em> Avatar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was going to remind Kyoshi that the Avatar belonged to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She settled between Kyoshi’s thighs and her head began to spin when she breathed in Kyoshi’s scent.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kyoshi grabbed the fur of the bedroll and arched her back when Rangi kissed her inner thigh. Teasing the sensitive flesh with teeth and tongue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Rangi...” She moaned out and she spread her legs further apart. “Please, Rangi”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rangi was drunk on lust and love. She slowly dragged her tongue up Kyoshi’s folds. The Avatar cried out and her hips surged upward at the contact. Rangi smiled and ran a finger down her slit. She slipped her finger through the folds and groaned at Kyoshi’s wetness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re so wet.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kyoshi moaned softly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re wet for me,” Rangi said as she slipped a finger inside of Kyoshi. “All for me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kyoshi whimpered when Rangi curled her finger up. The firebender smirked and dragged her tongue through Kyoshi’s folds again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Rangi, please! I need it!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rangi’s heart raced as she added another finger and worked them in and out of Kyoshi slowly. She needed to make Kyoshi feel more. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kyoshi clasped a hand over her mouth to stifle the moans. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rangi lifted her head when the sweet moaning stopped. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let me hear you,” Rangi said in a throaty whisper. “I <em> need </em> to hear you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Avatar squirmed at the loss of contact but moved her hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rangi used her other hand to spread Kyoshi open as she teased her clit with her tongue. Kyoshi screamed and tangled her hands in Rangi’s ink-black hair, pulling her closer. Rangi smiled inwardly and her tongue moved quicker.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She sucked on Kyoshi’s clit as her fingers thrust faster into her lover. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kyoshi screamed and tugged at the other woman’s hair. Rangi shuddered as Kyoshi’s nails dug into her scalp. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rangi removed her fingers and slipped her arms around Kyoshi’s thighs to hold her in place and her tongue moved through Kyoshi with increased speed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Avatar rocked her hips against her firebender’s face. The rest of the world fell away, she was no longer capable of forming a coherent thought. The only thing in the world she could focus on was Rangi’s tongue. Nothing in the world existed but Rangi. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She jerked violently as her tongue slipped into her and felt the electric current shooting through her body as Rangi's thumb teased her clit. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The heat was built in her lower abdomen and rose throughout her body. The heat building in her lower abdomen and rising in her body. Her release was close.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She pushed herself up on her elbows to glance down and almost came at the sight of Rangi between her legs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, Rangi, I’m close,” Kyoshi whispered shakily. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>With that, Rangi stopped and Kyoshi whined at the loss of contact. Rangi raised her head, eyes dark, full of lust and hunger, and crawled up Kyoshi’s body. She pushed her on her back and pinned Kyoshi’s hands above her head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I want to watch you,” Rangi whispered in a throaty voice. “I want to look in your eyes when you scream my name. Who do you belong to?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>You</em>! I belong to you!” Kyoshi whispered desperately. “I’m completely yours.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tell me what you want?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I want you to touch me!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kyoshi shivered when Rangi released her hands. She quickly wrapped her arms around Rangi's shoulders as the other woman moved her hand down Kyoshi’s body. They locked eyes as Rangi slipped two fingers inside of her. Kyoshi bit her lip when the other woman’s thumb teased her clit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you,” Kyoshi whispered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rangi crashed their lips together. The firebender dipped her tongue into Kyoshi’s mouth. The Avatar’s arousal flared when she tasted herself on Rangi.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you, too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rangi moved in and out of Kyoshi quickly while her thumb brushed over her clit with each stroke. Kyoshi felt the heat rise through her again, and she rocked her hips in time with Rangi’s thrusts. Her breathing became labored as she grew closer and closer to her release, deep green eyes never leaving bronze ones.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who do you belong to?” Rangi demanded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You, Rangi,” Kyoshi panted out as she rocked with her firebender hand. “I belong to you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You belong to me as I belong to you,” Rangi said. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kyoshi arched her back and saw stars. Her body shook violently as her release ripped through her very being. Rangi slowed her pace and worked Kyoshi through her orgasm. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kyoshi slumped back on the bedroll and Rangi carefully pulled her. She curled up to Kyoshi and rested her head on her shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Was that okay?” Rangi asked as she drew lazy circles on Kyoshi’s stomach.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It was more than okay,” Kyoshi said weakly. “I can’t feel my legs.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rangi chuckled. “Well, I’m glad to hear that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just give me one moment,” Kyoshi said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The firebender pressed a kiss to Kyoshi’s cheek. “You can shut your eyes for a while if you’d like.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kyoshi propped herself up on her elbows. She arched a skeptical brow at her lover.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“After that? No, I just needed to catch my breath,” Kyoshi pushed Rangi on her back and hovered over her. “I want to make you feel good.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Only if you’re feeling up to it,” Rangi said. “I-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rangi was cut off when Kyoshi moved deftly and pinned Rangi’s hands above her head. The firebender flushed so deeply it spread to her ears. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you doubting your Avatar?” Kyoshi whispered dangerously. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, ma’am,” Rangi responded, wrists straining against Kyoshi’s grip. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good,” Kyoshi said as she dipped her head down and captured Rangi’s lips in a scorching kiss. “Because you’re honor-bound to me.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m all yours,” Rangi said, biting her lip. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And I’ll make sure the world knows it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kyoshi bit down hard on Rangi’s neck. The firebender jerked and wrapped her legs around Kyoshi’s waist, pulling the Avatar's body weight to her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rangi liked it rough.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Avatar released Rangi’s hands and ran her tongue over the bite mark to soothe the delicious pain. It would leave an impressive mark. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Move your legs,” Kyoshi ordered. Rangi did so and Kyoshi laid down next to her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rangi flushed deeply. She knew what Kyoshi was getting at, she pushed herself up and got on her knees. Kyoshi situated her hair and gestured to her face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ride my face,” she said with an predatory grin. She knew <em>precisely </em>how much Rangi loved it. “I’ll slap your thigh if I need air.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The firebender moved up and straddled Kyoshi’s head. She could feel herself getting wet all over again. Kyoshi wrapped her arms around Rangi’s thighs and pulled her to her mouth. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Avatar’s tongue moved through her folds and Rangi cried out. She tangled her fingers into Kyoshi brown hair. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kyoshi’s tongue circled her clit and rocked her hips back and forth. Rangi’s eyes slid shut and she panted loudly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A hard slap to her ass elicited another moan. She fell forward and rested her weight on her forearms. She rocked her hips harder. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kyoshi, I-” Rangi gasped when Kyoshi’s tongue entered her. “I won’t last much longer.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kyoshi’s unfurled one of her arms and clumsily inserted two fingers into the firebender. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rangi screamed in absolute ecstasy. Rangi loved Kyoshi’s hands, but <em>especially</em> her long, dexterous fingers. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Avatar’s tongue circled her clit and added a third finger slowly to allow Rangi to adjust. Rangi moaned every time Kyoshi thrust the fingers into her. The heat was built in her lower abdomen and throbbed out to the rest of her body. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kyoshi, I’m so close,” Rangi cried out. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Avatar removed her fingers and Rangi pushed herself back up fluidly rocking her hips against Kyoshi’s mouth. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her back arched and the orgasm hit her. Rangi’s head fell back and her scream was drowned out by the blast of fire shooting out of her mouth. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She used the last of her strength and lifted herself up. She moved down and flopped on the bedroll next to Kyoshi. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was panting steam. Kyoshi was catching her own breath. The Avatar rolled over onto the side and looked at her lover. Rangi pushed herself up and kissed her sweetly. A thrill shot through her when she tasted herself on Kyoshi’s lips. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re beautiful,” Kyoshi whispered as she pulled away. “I love you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mmm,” Rangi purred. “Not as much as I love you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The women chuckled and gazed at each other lovingly. </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Goooood morning!” Kirima called out as she and Wong got back to camp.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rangi glanced up at the sky. “I honestly didn’t expect you both until later in the day.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kirima raised her eyebrows when Rangi turned to call for Kyoshi to join them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Were you hoping for round two, Topknot?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rangi turned back and arched an ink-black brow. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wong snickered as Kirima pointed to Rangi’s neck and the prominent bite mark on display. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rangi flushed deeply.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shut up.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I got grumpy while working on the next chapter of The Legends and The Myths, so I decided to write some random smut.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>